A long way to go
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: AU- slash , a cute tale of sesshomaru raising inuyasha after the death of his child hood friend Rin, but one day strange forces are trying to take inuyasha away from him, soon sesshy will learn it's 'a long way to go' towards living happily. sesshxinu
1. Chapter 1

~**pairings** - sesshomaruXinuyasha onsided-narakuXinuyasha RyuukotsuseiXinuyasha kougaXinuyasha! you've been warned~

**disclaimer**- not mine!

-**prologue**-

i was only eight years old when saw my first dragon. i was playing out in the woods having fun with the friendly creatures that lived there. after a few hours it got dark and i had to go home but because it was so dark i got lost.

i almost gave up until i found a small pound. i fell to my knee's and bend down to stick my face in the water to get a drink. after i was done i noticed a shadow hovering over me and it was huge compared to me. but when i looked up there wasn't anything there.

then i heard something behind me as my left ear twitched i stood and slowly turned to see what it was. what it was was a small brownish gray dragon with a porcelain mask in the middle of its forehead. it was cute.

"would you like to be my friend?" it had a squeaky voice but i never had a dragon as a friend so i nodded my head yes. for some reason the dragon smirked like my nii-san does when i do something he likes or planned for me to do.

next the dragon started to sniff my all over. then he and i'm guessing it's a boy, he then roughly sniffed my tummy and head downwards but then i heard my nii-sans voice and stepped away from the nose that was sniffing me,

"inuyasha where are you?" i headed towards that voice that could only belong to my nii-san.

"over her-" i was suddenly cut of as i felt something or someone pull the back of my yukata. i was lifted off of the ground were my bare feet couldn't feel the dirt ground. i then saw my nii-san when i felt arms and a hard chest wrap around me.

"inuyasha there you ar-" nii-san had an angry look in his gold eyes and i knew he was mad. but i didn't know if he was mad at me for causing him trouble or the thing holding me. all i knew was that i didn't like being held by anyone but my nii-san. so i started to struggle and reach out to my nii-san i even started to cry.

"hey stop that!" i heard a deep voice growl as the arms around my middle squeezed me harder.

"if i were you i'd let him go" i heard nii-san say in his serious voice. i struggled even harder just to get back in my nii-sans arms.

"and why should i do that pup!" that was one thing you don't call my nii-san. in a few seconds my nii-san had his poison whip out. whenever he had it out he would have me close my eyes so thats just what i did.

after about a few quiet moments the thing holding me started to move around. then in an instant i was airborne. for a second i was tempted to open my eyes but i have full faith in my nii-san. then soon enough i felt his comforting warmth and smell that always bring me a sense of comfort.

"inuyasha you can open your eyes now" but all i could do was shack my head into his chest as a growl from a few feet away was heard.

"damn you filthy mutt i will get that chibi back if thats the last thing i do!" then it was gone. after a few minutes of trying to get enough of my nii-sans warmth to calm myself, we were back at are small hut.

"inuyasha" he said in a soft voice as i slowly loosened my hold on his hioari and opened my eyes. "its alright we are back home"

nii-san then sat down with me in his lap. he then petted my small triagle puppy ears on the top of my head. i then got the courage to look up.

nii-san had a sad look in his eyes "inuyasha don't let anyone hold you like that again you hear me" i nodded yes for i to didn't like anyone else to hold but nii-san.

"nii-san?" i asked. he then seemed to relaxed some as he lifted his left eyebrow to give me promition to finish.

i then got happy and jumped up to stand in front of my nii-san. "nii-san i'm sorry you had to come and get me"

"it is alright now inuyasha"

"well um..?"

"yes inuyasha?"

i then grinned "hehe i meet my first dragon nii-san!"

~**to be continued! **

**ok well this was written after we read this cute doujinshi and thought we try to write something close to it (yeah and don't worry this is soft yaoi) and if you really liked this story so much please review (yeah the more reviews we get the faster we'll get chapters out) ok well we r so tired from staying up all night so we're going to take a nap before he have work to do (yeah so nighty night everyone !)**

**-this was maxwell/neko-chan!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2** ~ Enter the Wolf!

**Disclaimer** - inuyasha belongs to Sesshomaru-sama !

**Warnings** - cuteness!

* * *

><p>the wind blew gently as white snow fell to the ground. there you can see between the frost covered trees a little demon with snow white hair that blends with the white wonderland around him. the little fella wore a bright red kimono the stood out in the white.<p>

the little child was busy scooping up snow to form a round little mound. soon he added two leaves to the mound as well as two little pebbles. when he was finished the little mound looked like a tiny snow bunny.

"I finished!" inuyasha said as he jumped up in glee. inuyasha's little puppy ears then folded in sadnees.

"i wish i had a friend to share this with!" the puppy said as he also wished his Nii-san could come out to play with him to. but unfortunately his Nii-san had to go to a meeting with some noble demon.

after a few more snow bunnies inuyasha dusted some of the snow of his hakama an stood to head towards home. as he he turn he heard rustling in the bushes surrounding the area he played in.

shaking in fear inuyasha was just about to bolt straight home till a boy that looked to be in his teens stepped out from the frosted leaves. his long black hair was held in a high ponytail, he had sky blue eyes and pointy ears just like his Nii-san.

he wore a fur coat with matching leg warmers his brown furred tail wagged behind him as he looked at the little half demon staring at him wide golden eyes.

"oh hi" the dark hair stranger said as he approached inuyasha. as inuyasha looked his slowly realized that this strange demon meant no harm to him so when he saw the other smile at him he smiled back.

the other was so caught off guard by the mere cuteness of inuyasha's smile that a rosy red blush stained his tan cheeks.

"I'm Kouga from the Northern wolf tribe and future Alpha and who might you be?" the wolf introduced himself with an air of authority as inuyasha tilted his head slightly to one side cutely.

"my names inuyasha would you like to be my friend?" inuyasha said with a big smile.

Kouga not being able to handle such cuteness said yes in an instant. after hearing that inuyasha rushed over grabbed kouga's hand and dragged him over to the clearing he was playing in.

as time went by kouga and inuyasha were having so much fun building snow man that they soon lost track of time. as soon as the sun went down kouga saw inuyasha's cute puppy ears disappear from atop his head as his silver hair turned black.

at that instant Kouga knew the inuyasha was a hanyou. looking at the now human puppy he couldn't deny the increase of cuteness to his friend. his once gold eyes were now a pretty blueish gray shinning with great innocence that kouga blushed a new!

inuyasha was having to much fun that he forgot that tonight was the night of the new moon and the night he turned human. he soon remembered as he tried to tackle kouga to the ground but lacked the strength.

as he fell from the impact of his attempt he never made it to the ground as kouga wrapped his arms around his small waist. when inuyasha looked up he then noticed he could barely see the outline of kouga's face.

widening his eyes inuyasha told kouga that he had to get home were it was save. kouga nodded his head and ask the pup which way his home was. as inuyasha pointed kouga soon realized that that was the direction to the Lord of the West palace.

not questioning why inuyasha pointed towards the western palace he held inuyasha close towards himself to help mask inuyasha's human scent. as the kept walking through the dark woods kouga asked inuyasha about himself.

"well i live with my Nii-san and Rin-chan but Rin-chan is very old and has to stay in bed and rest ALL the time, Sesshy-nii also said that Rin-chan has to stay in the house to not get sick. I really like Rin-chan and so i usually come out here alone to play cause Nii-san and Rin-chan can't play with me all the time!" inuyasha explained as Kouga soon wonder who those two 'Nii-san and Rin-chan' where "oh yeah what about you kouga-chan?"

"uh well i live in a very big pack in the Northern mountains and I'm to be the next Alpha when i get older and ... well truth is I came here with my Dad to talk with the Lord of the West and i sorta walked off." kouga's blush grew two new shades of red.

"oh! well I'm glad you did cause we came friends!" inuyasha beamed brightly.

"so uh who is your Nii-san anyways?" kouga tighten his hold on inuyasha's waist as he felt a strong demon aura approached them really fast.

"Nii-san? ... oh Nii-san is the Lord of the West!" as soon as those words left inuyasha lips an elegant demon wearing a white kimono with red flower trimming on his sleeve and a blue sash with gold trimming around the edge wrapped around his waist as a white fur was draped of one shoulder and the armor around his chest stood in front of them glaring with cold golden orbs at Kouga.

as the light winter breeze blew a few strands of moon light silver hair of the beautiful pail demons hair. inuyasha reached both his hand at the demon glowing in happiness as he squealed in delight "NII-SAN!"

~** to be continued!**

**A/N! _ first of we're really sorry about the long wait! (yeah sorry about that but we hope the cuteness in this chapter makes it up for the long wait nya~) we wanted to bring in Kouga and i thought it be best to do it this way and i know the chapter is short and i'll try to make them longer (also in the next chapter there will be some pervy stuff that'll give this story its 'M' rating but for now its just cuteness!) and thanks 2 u reviewers that thought this was cute and to answer one of ur thoughts ... yes we are obsessed about dragons (yeah cause there cool!) and if u can guest who the next character to show up next will get a cookie! and if u can guest who the guy from the first chapter was u can have a Kiss from neko-chan! (yeah! wait what!) hehehe ok well till the next chapter please review and we'll try to get more chapters out sooner !_  
><strong>

**_-this was Maxwell/Neko-chan!  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer**- as always this does NOT belong to me!

**Warning**- really short cause my one year old nephew wont leave me alone for 5 second to think let alone write this so hope u enjoy it none the least!

* * *

><p>~<em>A long way to go<em>~

as the light winter breeze blew a few strands of moon light silver hair of the beautiful pale demons hair. inuyasha reached both his hand at the demon glowing in happiness as he squealed in delight "NII-SAN!"

"Inuyasha?" koga asked as he shivered from the powerful yokia glaring death upon his person. suddenly his fathers form appeared from behind the elegant demon. inuyasha soon turned to look at koga wondering if he would let him go soon so he could hug his Nii-san and introduce his new friend to him.

"oh sesshomaru you didn't tell me you had a son?" a deep rouged voice sounded from the dark haired demon. light blue eyes looked gleefully at the to smaller creatures one a little human child while the other his own flesh and blood.

a low growl sounded as sesshomaru's sharp gaze turned to glare at the older wolf demon. "This sesshomaru has not sired any child and you know this Yuei!"

"Oh yes my dear friend i remember i was just teasing" Yuei giggled.

sesshomaru then looked back at the two small boys still standing off to the side. as his eyes landed on the little human with light violet eyes his harsh gaze soften. then he look up at the smaller version of his dear friend.

"now if you will let this sesshomaru's little bother go?" as so as those words left his lips two tiny arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist.

"Sessho-Nii-chan! i made a friend see see see!" little yasha said as he pointed at koga how had a light blush on his frozen checks. koga then rushed over to his fathers side hoping that he would keep him safe from the more powerful yokia.

"oh how cute! koga made a new friend" Yuei said as he petted koga's dark hair. "now now sesshy no need to be so hostile! koga meant no harm and besides it looks like they were getting along quiet well."

"hmm.. this sesshomaru sees that inuyasha is safe and will allow inuyasha this friendship even if it's with one of you cave dwellers!" inuyashas eyes sparkled in happiness as he looked at his bother. 'yay me and koga-kun can be fwiends!'tought inuyasha.

"oh sesshy when will you ever get that stick out of your a-" a growl interrupted Yuei's nasty comment. "this sesshomaru would appreciate if you would not curse in front of inuyasha?" sesshomaru growled as he covered inuyashas human ears to make sure his little brothers innocent mind doesn't become corrupt.

"oops i forgot how much of a prude i can be sesshy! now if you don't mind i like to head on inside" Yuei then lead koga in the direction of there house. inuyasha and sesshomaru both leading the way.

as they entered inuyasha grabbed a hold of koga's hand and rushed off to show him around. sesshomaru let them be for he knew how excited his little yasha can be especially now that he has a friend to accompany him.

"my that little one of yours sure seems to remind me of ri-"

"when will you learn to-"  
>"but sesshomaru-chan~ we never got along as well as those two seem to have and they only just met!" Yuei whined as he headed towards the sitting room. "and soory about mentioning her i know it still hurts you but i really do find that little he is a hanyou right?" Yuei lifted a brow.<p>

"yes he is" sesshomaru sat on an elegant sitting billow.

"oh good well like i was saying i find him quite darling! hehe kidding kidding but yeah think he's alright." Yuei gave sesshomaru a light smile.

"Yuei you know-" a crashing sound echoed through the whole house as both adults rushed off towards the source of the noise as they reached the disturbance both of the jaws dropped in sync at what was before them.

-_to be continued_!

* * *

><p><em><strong> AN ok well sorry about the long a$$ wait its just that 1st our computer broke then we lost our muse and then we had to go to the hospital then whenn finally we convince our friend to upload this through her pc and we hope u enjoy this late chapter (also we r trying to find out how to upload new chapters through our ipod and yes we love being cruel to u readers with theses damn cliff-hangers NYA~) also we hoped u enjoyed this semi-early x-mas gift and that all ur Christmases are magical! **_

_**-this was maxwell/neko-chan!  
><strong>_


End file.
